


Your first shower with Nagito

by Lumity_Vail



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Zero Spoilers, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, No Sex, Showers, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumity_Vail/pseuds/Lumity_Vail
Summary: You've been dating Nagito for over 4 months now. You and him decided to take a shower together
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hi. This isn't full of sex or anything. Me and my friend wrote this because I wanted to. This was inspired by someone but I forget their name. They did basically the same thing, but with Kokichi. Anyway, thats all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a

"I'll get the water started, okay?" You got on your knees and and turned on the shower. "Do you want it hot or cold?"  
"Whatever you want darling" Nagito whispered into your ear  
That sent chills down your spine. You breathed in and out.  
It's your first time taking a shower with him and you're very nervous. You're already insecure about your body enough, but Nagito promised that he didn't care how your body looked. You sighed and stood up  
"Well y/n, I guess it's time we start stripping" Nagito laughed  
"Guess so." You replied nervously  
"If it bothers you that much, I'll turn around and won't look at you" Nagito put his hand on your shoulder  
"Thank you, and I'm sorry. I'm just super insecure. I know you told me not to worry about it, but I can't help it! I wanna do this, but I'm scared you'll think I'm ugly" You felt tears in your eyes.  
Nagito pulls you in for a hug. You hug him back, trying not to cry  
"I told you, y/n, I don't care what you look like, afterall im the piece of trash here..." Nagito ran in fingers through your hair  
You didn't answer him. After a few minutes of preparing yourself, you let go.  
"Lets start" You smiled  
Nagito smiled back and turned around.  
After stripping yourself of your clothes, you turned around and whispered "Ready"  
Nagito turned around and faced you. You tried not to look up and down at him. But he on the other hand, inspected you. After about 10 seconds, he smiled at you.  
"I see you're a liar." He laughed  
"Huh?"  
"You're stunning, dumbass" He smirked  
You feel your face go red, and you cover your face with your hands. You can hear Nagito laugh, and you giggle a little too.


	2. Shower lel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and him finally get into the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! As you can see, this is the second chapter. This is my first time writing something like this, so it might not be good.  
> Thats all! Enjoy
> 
> -Lumity

"So darling, are you gonna stand there giggling or are we gonna get into the shower" Nagito pulls the shower curtain and stepped in.

"O-oh yeah!" You compose yourself, taking a deep breath, and step into the shower with him.

You couldn't believe you actually did it. You're in the shower with Nagito. You expected him to hate your body and how you looked..But that wasn't it. You stare at the ground, wondering what could go wrong. Usually when something good finally happens to you, sooner or later, something bad will happen. Will you slip, fall, and die? Maybe. Will something bad happen later? If so what? You chewed on your fingernail. You hoped something bad would happen to you rather than Nagito. Maybe you'll fall down the steps?

"Whats on your mind y/n?" Nagito turned around and faced you. "You only chew your fingernail when you're stressed. So whats up?"

"Oh nothing..Just wondering if something bad will happen later." You laugh

"Why is that?" Nagito asked

"Meh. It's just that whenever something good happens to me, something bad will happen." You run your fingers through your hair and sigh

"Sounds like a you problem" He laughed

You hit his side

"Ouch! Ha, I'm sorry y/n" He smiled while rubbing his side

You giggle, forgetting for a second you both are naked. You look down and see "it"

Your eyes widen and you look back up at Nagito.

"Like what you see?" He smirked

You couldn't speak. You start making a squealing kind of noise. Nagito laughed at your embarrassment. You covered your face with your hands and started making random noises. They sounded like "ACHACAHAVGASGSHDSHAHAYA"

"Why why why why why why" You mumbled

You feel Nagito pull you in for a hug and laughed. He always said he loved seeing you flustered. 

"You're adorable" He whispered in your ear.

"Shut up" You giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this is it. I'm sorry if you didn't like this. its my first time writing something like this.


End file.
